La ballade de Bella Swan
by Milk40
Summary: Edward, musicien dans une populaire formation grunge, sait qu'il devrait rester à distance de la mystérieuse gamine seule dans un bar de Seattle, mais elle est une énigme trop attirante... Traduction de Swan Song, un OS de l'auteure Cris qui vous fera voyager dans le temps à l'époque de l'âge d'or du Grunge. Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens... Rated M pour les raisons habituelles.


**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et **_**La ballade de Bella Swan**_** est la traduction de **_**Swan Song**_**, un OS de la merveilleuse auteure américaine Cris qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son œuvre. J'espère que **_**Grungeward **_**vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Note de l'auteure : dans l'Etat de Washington, l'âge légal de consentement est 16 ans.**

**La ballade de Bella Swan **

_Moe's Mo'Roc'N_ ne ressemble à rien de l'extérieur – un entrepôt sombre dans un quartier d'entrepôts sombres, une masse volumineuse de briques en train de s'effriter et de béton plus récent, pareille à ses voisines, certaines abandonnées, certaines toujours en fonction.

Les voitures garées un peu partout et les groupes de gens qui se dirigent vers l'entrée racontent une histoire différente.

Ce sont des gens du coin. Les vestes légères et l'absence de parapluies les trahissent dans la nuit pluvieuse. Ils déambulent avec la démarche familière et paresseuse des personnes que la pluie ne dérange plus – tranquillement, sans se presser, la tête penchée pour empêcher l'eau de fouetter leurs yeux, regardant les rues et les trottoirs détrempés jonchés de mégots de cigarettes.

Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans le foyer des artistes, mais Edward connaît ce quartier, connaît la façon de paraître, de bouger et de sentir de ces gens. Il a été absent pendant un certain temps, mais c'est encore chez lui, son secteur. Son territoire.

Moe's donne l'impression d'être un endroit secret même s'il ne l'est pas. À certains égards, c'est l'épicentre de la musique de Seattle, ce qui signifie que c'est l'épicentre de la musique des jeunes en colère du monde. Et les jeunes en colère sont les seules personnes qui comptent vraiment pour Edward. Il a payé ses redevances, expédiant des cassettes 'maison' aux stations de radio universitaires partout à travers les États-Unis, vivant dans la voiture dégueulasse d'Emmett tandis que celle encore plus merdique de Jasper servait à trimballer le reste de leur équipement de bars minables en clubs miteux, en espérant chaque nuit faire suffisamment de fric avec la vente de billets et de produits dérivés pour acheter des hamburgers et des cigarettes, et assez de carburant pour les amener à la prochaine étape.

Maintenant les choses sont différentes.

Les maisons de disques ont réalisé que le Grunge se vend. Elles ont saisi la culture créée par la jeunesse aliénée et elles l'ont revendue à celle-ci. Et comme toujours, les gamins l'ont achetée.

Ça ne dérange pas Edward. Il y a longtemps qu'il s'est réconcilié avec l'aspect commercial de son business. Tant que son label ne bousille pas son processus d'écriture, il ne s'en soucie vraiment pas.

Ils disposent d'un autobus maintenant – un vrai bus de tournée avec des lits superposés et de l'espace pour vivre. Il y a toujours assez de bouffe, toujours assez d'alcool. Les gamins connaissent son nom.

C'est tout ce qu'il croit avoir toujours voulu.

**ooo**

La foule n'est pas encore très dense.

Edward se promène à travers les groupes de gens, respirant la chaude odeur compacte des corps sous un brouillard de fumée réconfortante. Deux groupes vont ouvrir le show avant que sa formation ne monte sur scène. Il n'est pas particulièrement satisfait du premier. Pas étonnant que la foule soit si petite.

Il sent les yeux braqués sur lui. On le reconnaît. Les gens gardent leurs distances, et il leur en est reconnaissant. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de parler à des inconnus, d'établir une connexion qui n'est pas reliée à sa célébrité. Elle lui manque, l'époque où la voiture de Jasper tombait en panne sur le bas-côté et où des étrangers s'arrêtaient pour les aider.

Maintenant, tout ce que les gens veulent, c'est son autographe.

Edward se dirige vers le bar, même s'il y a de l'alcool à profusion dans le foyer des artistes. Bien sûr Emmett, Jasper, Paul et Sam sont là aussi, et au moins deux d'entre eux doivent y avoir attiré des groupies à l'heure qu'il est. Edward frémit. Il n'est pas contre l'idée d'amener des filles dans le salon, mais les autres membres du groupe ont un goût des plus douteux.

« Aïe ! »

Edward s'éloigne immédiatement de la personne à qui il a accidentellement donné un coup de coude.

Elle est assise sur un tabouret, les jambes repliées, faisant dos au bar. Dans la faible lumière, il a failli ne pas voir sa petite forme recroquevillée.

« Désolé, » offre-t-il, les mots hors de sa bouche avant qu'il l'ait vraiment bien regardée.

Une fois que c'est chose faite, il est _absolument certain_ qu'elle n'est pas assez vieille pour être ici, loin de là.

Il est difficile d'évaluer sa grandeur puisqu'elle est recourbée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux sont longs et très foncés, se fondant dans les ombres enfumées du club, et tirés vers l'arrière de son visage en une demi-queue de cheval. Elle porte une robe baby doll sans manches, dont le haut est en denim et la jupe en coton fleuri ou un truc du même genre, avec une rangée de petits boutons en métal sur le devant. Ses jolies jambes pâles sont lisses et nues, se terminant dans une grosse paire de Mary Jane noires.

C'est son visage, toutefois, qui lui dit qu'elle est trop jeune pour ce lieu. Il y a un soupçon de douceur sur ses joues qui ne sera pas là dans quelques années, et quelque chose dans ses grands yeux presque noirs qui lui rappelle l'école secondaire. Ce n'est pas l'innocence – rien de si prosaïquement poétique. Edward n'est pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il voit, mais il le reconnaît instantanément.

Elle ne se replie pas davantage sur elle-même comme Edward s'y attend à moitié. Pas plus que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent en l'identifiant. Il ne peut honnêtement pas dire si elle connaît ou non son visage. Elle le regarde calmement, comme si elle est prête à tout – ou rien.

Ils se dévisagent pendant trop longtemps, semble-t-il. Edward ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a déjà dit qu'il était désolé, et présenter des excuses n'est pas vraiment son truc. Lui faire remarquer qu'elle est trop jeune pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroit semble également être d'une outrecuidance crasse.

« Tu devrais faire attention, » dit-elle finalement. Sa voix est plus grave que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Soyeuse. Douce. « Certains de ces types peuvent frapper assez fort. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. » Dès qu'il prononce ces mots, il veut les reprendre et demander, plutôt, si l'un de ces 'types' l'a frappée. Le met-elle en garde suite à sa propre malencontreuse expérience ?

« Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. » Sa voix est étrangement sérieuse ; elle n'est pas ricaneuse ou dragueuse. Edward n'est pas sûr de savoir comment s'adresser à une fille qui ne flirte pas.

« J'en suis heureux, » dit-il. Ça fait un certain temps qu'il n'a pas été impliqué dans une rixe de bar, mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il peut encore se débrouiller.

Le crépitement et le crissement aigu de la rétroaction acoustique provenant de la scène fait tressaillir Edward presque au même moment que la fille. Elle plisse le nez.

« J'ai proposé de régler ce problème pour eux. L'ampli de cette guitare solo est crasseux, » commente-t-elle.

Edward relève un sourcil. « Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. Les tubes ont cruellement besoin d'un changement, aussi. Les gens ne devraient vraiment pas jouer avec les tubes d'ampli à moins de savoir ce qu'ils font. »

Elle regarde la scène, une expression de dégoût résigné sur son joli minois. Ses traits sont fins et réguliers – il n'y a absolument rien de spécial à son sujet au premier coup d'œil. Elle ressemble à n'importe quelle autre fille à la peau pâle et aux Mary Jane encombrantes. Ce n'est qu'après un examen plus approfondi que sa véritable beauté se révèle. Elle défie le regard qui passe de l'ignorer, oblige l'œil à lui accorder ce second regard. Une fois qu'il le fait, il devient accro.

« Tu es trop jeune pour être ici, » laisse échapper Edward. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire. Mais elle _est _trop jeune – beaucoup trop jeune pour être ici. Il n'aime pas l'idée de qui que ce soit profitant d'une jolie jeune fille assise seule dans un bar sombre. Eh bien, cette fille, dans ce bar, du moins. Il n'a jamais vraiment pensé à ça avant.

Elle rit – pas un petit rire sot, mais un gloussement sarcastique dans les basses. « Je suis entrée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward se demande si elle connaît quelqu'un chez Moe's. Aucun videur sain d'esprit ne laisserait une fille qui a cette apparence entrer, même avec sa carte d'identité.

« Est-ce qu'il t'importune, B ? » Demande soudainement le barman, un homme à la peau foncée qui porte ses muscles comme une armure.

« Occupe-toi de ton bar, Jake, » dit-elle, bien qu'elle tempère ses paroles avec un sourire. « Il est réglo. »

« Soit tu bois, soit tu dégages, » dit le barman à Edward.

Il décide qu'il n'aime pas Jake.

La fille ne boit pas, mais personne ne lui demande de céder sa place sur le tabouret. Edward se demande si elle est aussi invisible pour le reste de la foule qu'elle l'était pour lui avant qu'il ne la tamponne. Elle est filiforme, oui, mais il ne voit toujours pas comment tant de gens pourraient la manquer. Elle est magnifique.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demande-t-il, pleinement conscient du fait qu'il n'a pas donné le sien, et qu'elle ne l'a pas demandé non plus. « Que représente le B ? »

« Un verre ? » Insiste à nouveau le barman. Il appuie ses grosses mains à plat sur le dessus du comptoir, les coudes pliés, les épaules bien en évidence. Il essaye d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais Edward s'en contrefiche. Les videurs savent qui il est, même si Jake ne le sait pas. Ce mec ne peut rien lui faire.

La fille tourne la tête légèrement de côté, exposant une gorge ravissante, toute pâle et gracieuse. Les ombres de sa clavicule sont cachées par le col en denim de sa robe. « Si je te le dis, » répond-elle, « tu vas juste me dire que je ne devrais pas donner mon nom à des inconnus dans les bars. »

Edward sent la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Elle a en partie raison. Il ne dirait probablement rien, mais il n'en penserait pas moins. Si elle était plus vieille, il serait certainement en train de la draguer en ce moment. Telles que sont les choses, il n'est… pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il fait. Il ne peut pas flirter. Ce n'est pas bien. Mais elle est jolie, et il est curieux. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » C'est ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit, mais rien de ce qu'il voulait dire. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Le ton est donné pour le reste de la soirée.

Il pense qu'elle arque un sourcil, mais c'est difficile à dire dans l'obscurité du club. « J'aime la musique. N'est-ce pas pourquoi tout le monde est ici ? » Elle incline la tête, montrant le reste de la foule. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Pour le moment, Edward ne se soucie pas des motivations des autres.

« Certaines personnes sont ici parce qu'elles aiment boire, » commente le barman. « Je suis sérieux, mec. Commande quelque chose ou barre-toi. »

Edward l'ignore une fois de plus. « Je n'aime pas penser à ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans un endroit comme celui-ci. » Il est honnête. Seattle est une ville assez inoffensive, mais ils sont dans une zone malfamée.

« Alors n'y pense pas, » lui dit-elle, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et lui offrant un drôle de petit sourire.

Edward tend le bras en l'air pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont trop longs, et gras à force d'être toujours sur la route. Ils ont une semaine de congé après ce show, et il a l'intention de la passer dans l'appartement de Wallingford qu'il n'utilise presque jamais. Ce sera agréable de prétendre avoir un domicile.

« Bon regarde, » dit-il, « est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? »

Elle rit à nouveau, et cette fois-ci ça sonne un peu comme le rire d'une adolescente s'esclaffant avec ses copines. « Tu viens de me dire que je ne suis pas assez vieille pour être ici, ce qui signifie que tu penses que je ne suis pas assez vieille non plus pour boire. »

Edward sourit. Cette fille est bien trop jeune pour lui, mais elle lui plaît. Elle a du caractère. « Et comme tu l'as dit, tu es déjà ici. »

Elle le laisse lui payer un verre. Edward choisit une Zima, et elle lui adresse un petit sourire narquois en portant la bouteille transparente à ses lèvres, mais elle ne proteste pas. Jake se plaint à voix basse en passant une Redhook à Edward.

« Alors tu t'y connais en matière d'amplis, hein ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « J'aime examiner l'intérieur des choses. Arriver à comprendre comment elles fonctionnent. »

« C'est un peu inhabituel pour une fille. »

« Ouais, eh ben, je suppose que je suis juste inhabituelle sous tous les angles. »

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire comment tu es entrée ici ? »

« Par la porte. Comme tout le monde. »

Le bar se remplit à présent que le groupe qui a ouvert la soirée quitte la scène sous une poignée d'applaudissements des plus tièdes. Edward se sent un peu désolé pour eux, même s'ils sont vraiment mauvais. Il se rappelle quand c'était lui à leur place – jouant pour des foules apathiques d'ivrognes, ou des fans attendant avec impatience le groupe en tête d'affiche. Parfois ces foules pouvaient être conquises. Le plus souvent ce n'était pas le cas.

« Est-ce que cette formation aussi a des amplis crasseux ? » Demande-t-il en désignant le deuxième groupe de la soirée en train de s'installer sur la scène.

La fille hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont pas laissée approcher de leur équipement. » Ses lèvres sont délicieuses alors qu'elle porte à nouveau la bouteille à celles-ci. Edward observe inconsciemment sa gorge tandis qu'elle déglutit. Il fait signe à Jake de lui offrir une autre Zima, même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il tente de se convaincre qu'il veille sur elle tout en la laissant avoir une soirée d'adulte. La Zima s'apparente davantage au Sprite de toute façon. Il s'invente des excuses, et il le sait.

« Et le groupe vedette ? » Edward sait qu'il pousse un peu loin.

Elle renifle. « Je sais qui tu es, Edward Cullen. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Ouais, Edward aime beaucoup cette fille. Elle n'est pas aguichante ou dragueuse, mais elle n'est pas particulièrement timide non plus. Elle se contente… d'être. Demi-queue de cheval, chaussures Mary Jane encombrantes, et tout. Elle n'essaye pas de se justifier et elle ne semble pas avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations non plus. C'est un étrange mélange auquel Edward n'est pas habitué.

« Je t'offrirais bien de te laisser jeter un coup d'œil à notre équipement, mais il est déjà dans les coulisses, en attente d'être transporté sur la scène. »

Ce sourire entendu qu'il commence à reconnaître réapparaît alors qu'elle termine sa consommation. Il l'apprécie de plus en plus, vraiment. « Oh, c'est déjà fait. »

Elle a examiné leur équipement ?

« Mon amie a offert une pipe à Emmett en échange. Tout le groupe y a gagné quelque chose. »

Edward est un peu irrité que la perspective d'une turlutte soit apparemment tout ce que qu'il faille à Emmett pour laisser une étrangère tripatouiller leur équipement. Ils vont certainement en discuter plus tard. Sa réaction prédominante, cependant, est le soulagement. Cette fille a une amie. Elle n'est pas ici toute seule. Elle ne devrait pas être ici du tout, mais une amie, c'est mieux que rien.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé un truc qui cloche avec notre merde ? »

Haussement d'épaules apaisant. « Votre équipement n'est pas si mal. Votre guitare basse a un capteur qui a tendance à coller, et le connecteur d'un de vos câbles va devoir être remplacé bientôt. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. »

Edward sait déjà tout ça. Il prend soin de leur merde et il en tire une grande fierté, même si dorénavant ils ont des techniciens pour s'en charger.

« Tu as l'air de très bien connaître tout ça, » dit-il. « As-tu eu l'occasion de rencontrer Emmett ? »

« Il était un peu distrait, » répond-elle avec un autre rire en secouant la tête.

« Aimerais-tu le rencontrer maintenant ? » Edward s'éloigne du bar et fait un signe de tête en direction de la porte par où il est venu. Il ne fait que garder un œil sur elle, se dit-il. Si elle est dans les coulisses, il y a seulement un nombre très limité d'hommes avec qui elle risque d'entrer en contact, et la plupart d'entre eux ne vont pas niquer une petite chose comme elle.

Encore des excuses. Ouais, il le sait. Il se dit quand même que ça va bien se passer. Il ne la touchera pas. Elle est trop jeune, et il veut juste s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Il est étonné quand elle s'empresse d'accepter. Ce n'est certainement pas bon signe. Elle est naïve. Elle a peu ou pas d'instinct de conservation, si belle et si jeune, si confiante. C'est une victime facile, une délicieuse petite cible pour n'importe qui avec des intentions moins qu'honnêtes. Quelqu'un se doit de veiller sur elle, et son amie, où qu'elle soit, ne fait pas un très bon travail.

Elle glisse de son tabouret, et Edward jette son bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'agit d'un geste amical, non ? Quelque chose qu'il ferait avec… D'accord, probablement pas avec _quelqu'un _qu'il viendrait juste de rencontrer. Avec très peu de gens, en fait, indifféremment du temps depuis lequel il les connaît. Mais tout de même… amical. Ouais, bien sûr.

Elle n'est pas grande, ses yeux arrivant peut-être à la hauteur de sa pomme d'Adam. Le denim sous son bras est doux, mais pas aussi doux que sa peau quand sa main effleure son biceps dénudé. Un léger frisson la parcourt à ce contact. Elle ne s'éloigne pas. Edward est content que Jake soit occupé avec les clients en ce moment et ne les remarque pas quand ils se fondent dans la foule. Il n'en est pas sûr, mais il a l'impression que le barman n'aimerait pas ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il l'a laissé lui offrir des consommations.

Le foyer des artistes est bruyant – plus bondé qu'Edward ne l'avait prévu. Habituellement le groupe en tête d'affiche a son propre espace, à l'écart des formations qui ouvrent la soirée, mais l'autre pièce est en cours de rénovation, alors ils sont coincés ensemble. C'est étonnamment grand et propre – Edward a connu des arrière-scènes bien pires que ça – mais il n'aime pas la façon dont les gars qui ont fait la première partie, encore en sueur de leur prestation, regardent la fille à côté de lui. Il bouge son bras de ses épaules à sa taille – ce n'est plus un geste aussi désinvolte et amical, mais le sous-entendu à l'endroit des autres mecs est sans ambiguïté. Bas les pattes ! La fille lève la tête vers lui et le regarde avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il fait.

Mais elle ne l'arrête pas.

« C'est qui cette gamine ? » Demande Sam. Sa lèvre se retrousse légèrement – il voit ce que voit Edward. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être ici. Si le club a commis l'erreur de la laisser entrer, ils ne diront rien au sujet de sa présence dans les coulisses, mais Sam n'aime quand même pas ça.

Sam n'a pas besoin d'aimer ça. Cette affaire ne le regarde pas.

Elle est calme et décontractée, imperturbable sous le regard désapprobateur de Sam. Edward pense que c'est ça qu'il aime chez elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle peut être, cible ambulante ou autre chose, elle est brave.

« Hé, mon pote. » Emmett lève une main. Il y a des filles de chaque côté de lui sur un canapé vert miteux. Edward n'est pas surpris. « Qui c'est la gamine ? » Et de deux.

Dans la lumière plus vive du foyer des artistes, elle a l'air encore plus jeune que tout à l'heure. La petite robe baby doll, la façon dont ses cheveux sont tirés vers l'arrière, ces grands yeux marron, tout ça crie à tue-tête que cette fille est mineure, un coup à se retrouver en taule.

« Tu devrais le savoir. » Dès que les mots sortent de sa bouche, Edward réalise qu'il vient de dire une connerie. La copine de la fille a accaparé toute l'attention d'Emmett pendant leur rencontre. Impossible qu'il se souvienne de celle qui l'accompagnait.

Les sourcils d'Emmett se rassemblent au milieu de son front et il examine de nouveau la fille nichée contre le flanc d'Edward. « C'est une enfant, mec. Je ne peux pas l'avoir sautée. Ne le prends pas mal, hein, bébé. » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « T'es sexy et tout. »

« Y a pas de mal. » La voix de la fille est calme et naturelle. « Je ne baiserais pas avec toi non plus. T'es trop vieux. »

Le rire d'Emmett secoue les groupies de chaque côté de lui. Elles n'ont pas l'air trop content. « Tu me plais bien, la mioche. Viens ici parler au vieux bonhomme. Comment es-tu entrée ici ? » Ouais, les groupies sont vraiment énervées.

Jasper appelle Edward depuis le coin où il est en train d'accorder sa basse pour la millionième fois – Edward serait prêt à jurer que le mec a un léger TOC. Il serre doucement sa main sur la hanche de la fille, juste une petite pression chaleureuse, et elle hoche la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle va bien, avant d'aller vers Emmett qui bouge sur le sofa pour lui faire de la place, manquant d'écraser une des groupies dans la manœuvre. Celle-ci se renfrogne, mais se pousse de mauvaise grâce – non pas que la masse volumineuse d'Emmett lui donne beaucoup le choix.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'amener une lolita ici ? » La voix de Jasper glisse avec chaleur et gravité. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il soit leur chanteur en plus de jouer la basse.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas, » insiste Edward. « Regarde-la – c'est une cible ambulante ! Quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver. »

« Une gamine perdue qui se faufile dans un bar n'est pas ta responsabilité. »

Oh que si ! Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, Edward se sentira coupable pendant… eh bien, longtemps. Il ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps. Ce sentiment est un peu nouveau pour lui. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment préoccupé du bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre avant.

« Elle semble être en mesure de s'occuper d'elle-même, » reprend Jasper.

Edward tourne la tête à temps pour voir Emmett donner un petit verre rempli d'un liquide clair à la fille. Elle lui lance un sourire diabolique et avale le shooter d'un trait sans même un frisson.

Emmett pouffe de rire – putain il pouffe de rire. « Un autre ? » Demande-t-il, tentant de reprendre le verre dans sa main.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne- »

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, la porte s'ouvre violemment et une grande blonde stupéfiante – un sosie absolu d'Elle Macpherson – entre en marchant d'un pas affirmé dans la pièce. Son chemisier coupé expose un estomac hâlé et ferme, et l'ombre furtive d'un nombril à la bordure de son jeans 'taille haute'. « Toi ! » Elle se dirige vers la fille et la tire hors du canapé, l'éclipsant presque en la surplombant de toute sa grandeur. Elle saisit ses épaules et ponctue ses mots par une série de secousses. « Où diable étais-tu passée ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'aller te perdre dans la foule sans moi ? »

« Rose ! »

La femme imposante jette à peine un regard à Emmett en dépit de l'exclamation jubilatoire de celui-ci. « Tu as accepté un verre de quelqu'un, aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles sont les règles, B ? Ne prends jamais un verre de qui que ce soit sauf du barman ! Ne quitte jamais ton verre des yeux, et si tu le fais, ne le bois pas une fois de retour. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Elle secoue le poignet qui tient toujours le verre à shooter.

La fille reste calme malgré la colère de son amie. Elle cligne de ses doux yeux marron et rend le verre à Emmett. « Ça va, » dit-elle, décontractée et sereine. « J'étais avec Edward. »

Elle n'aurait pas pu dire mieux.

« Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

Non, en effet, songe-t-il, et pas seulement parce qu'il est un putain de gentleman. Il y a un je ne sais quoi à propos de cette fille. Il l'a à peine touchée, mais il n'est pas stupide. Elle est spéciale.

« Comment bordel peux-tu le savoir ? » Questionne la blonde.

La fille qu'Edward a prise sous son aile incline légèrement la tête de côté, regardant son amie avec déférence. « Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Edward ne peut pas écouter cet échange plus longtemps sans intervenir. Il laisse Jasper et se glisse derrière sa 'nana.' Il n'est pas tout à fait assez courageux pour tendre le bras et la toucher, mais son corps est si proche qu'il jure qu'il peut sentir sa chaleur. « Qui es-tu ? » Demande-t-il, ne se souciant pas vraiment des bonnes manières puisque la blonde n'en a de toute évidence aucune.

En y regardant de plus près, il est difficile de dire avec exactitude l'âge qu'elle pourrait avoir. Elle a un de ces visages à l'esthétique parfaite qui pourrait être celui d'une adolescente mûre ou d'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, et elle est lourdement fardée. Ses cheveux pâles sont coiffés en quelque chose qui ressemble à des plumes jaunes.

« C'est Rose ! » Lance Emmett. « Rose, bébé, je t'ai cherchée partout. Où étais-tu ? »

Rose le toise spéculativement. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je reviendrais. »

« Mais- »

« Je suis revenue parce que je cherchais B, c'est tout. »

« Rose, » dit la fille comme si son amie et l'ami d'Edward n'étaient pas en train de se chamailler, « voici Edward Cullen. Edward, voici Rosalie Hale, ma meilleure amie. »

Le nom n'est pas familier à Edward, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le soit. Le fait qu'elle lui ait dit le nom de son amie mais pas le sien ne lui a pas échappé.

« Ouais, je sais qui il est. » Rose le regarde avec mépris mais, vraiment, ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward. C'est elle, d'abord, qui a laissé son amie seule, avant qu'Edward ne tombe sur elle. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Simplement la laisser là sur son tabouret de bar, une proie facile pour le prochain abruti complètement ivre qui passerait à côté ? Certainement pas.

La fille déplace son poids d'un pied sur l'autre et, ce faisant, réduit la distance entre leurs corps. Elle ne repose pas tout à fait contre lui, mais presque. Au début Edward se demande si c'est un accident, mais elle ne bouge pas.

Pas un accident.

Il se déplace lui aussi, élevant ses mains pour les appuyer négligemment sur ses hanches. Le mince tissu de sa robe a absorbé la chaleur de son corps. Il la tient légèrement, avec la douceur d'une plume ; elle peut s'éloigner de lui d'une simple inclinaison de son corps si elle veut.

Elle ne le fait pas.

Edward n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il fait. Elle est jeune – trop jeune, pense-t-il. Il a vingt-trois ans. Elle a moins de dix ans d'écart avec lui, il en est convaincu, mais il reste qu'elle n'est certainement pas assez vieille pour être dans ce bar. C'est mal ; il sait que c'est mal. Mais il y a quelque chose dans la tranquillité de ses yeux sombres, le second regard qu'elle oblige les gens à lui jeter, la manière dont elle lui parle…

Rose voit ses mains. Edward observe ses yeux descendre vers l'endroit où il touche la fille, puis remonter. À sa grande surprise, elle ne lui dit pas d'ôter ses sales paluches de sur son amie.

Alors il n'en fait rien.

Ses mains se serrent sur les hanches de la fille, la tirant plus fermement contre lui. Elle se laisse tirer, la courbe suave de son cul de fille en fleur poussant doucement contre son entrejambe et le haut de ses cuisses. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et Edward le sait, mais il ne bouge pas de là. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas laissé aller de la sorte – les groupies n'ont pas tendance à l'intéresser – et cette fille lui procure tellement de bien. Elle est chaude contre lui, laissant fuir sa chaleur corporelle, et elle sent l'alcool et… simplement la fille. C'est une combinaison qui lui met l'eau à la bouche même s'il sait que c'est tellement, tellement mal.

Elle incline la tête vers le haut et de côté, trouvant son regard avec ses doux yeux bruns, et l'expression dans ceux-ci est gentiment évocatrice. Sa bouche se recourbe en un sourire espiègle. « Salut, Edward. »

« Salut. » Il ne peut pas empêcher un côté de sa bouche de remonter pour imiter son sourire. « Il y a ta photo dans le dico à côté du mot emmerde, tu le sais ça ? »

« Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que tu essayais de me protéger des emmerdes. » Elle rit, le son vibrant à travers tous les deux, et c'est trop bon. Ça ne devrait pas, mais c'est ainsi.

Elle appuie le haut de son corps contre lui plus fermement, doux et chaud, et Edward laisse glisser ses bras autour d'elle sans vraiment y penser. C'est mieux quand il ne pense pas. Sa tête ne crie pas autant après lui avec toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'est une très, très mauvaise idée.

« Dis-moi ton nom, » dit-il doucement, inclinant sa bouche vers son oreille. Juste un peu plus loin et il sentirait le cartilage de son oreille contre ses lèvres. Il veut, mais il s'abstient. Non pas que ça ait été particulièrement fructueux jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête, lui donnant une vue magnifique sur un œil sombre et limpide encadré par de longs cils. Ils paraissent lisses et naturels, non altérés par les couches épaisses de mascara qu'il est tellement habitué de voir sur les femmes. Pour la première fois, il n'y a pas de douce moquerie dans ses yeux ou sa bouche. « Bella. »

Bella. C'est un nom tout doux, un joli nom. Edward aime ça. Ce nom lui va à ravir.

« Tu es belle, petite Bella. »

Les coins de sa bouche pleine et moelleuse remontent, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait un sourire. « Pas si petite, » lui dit-elle.

« Oh ? » Edward relève un sourcil.

« Je suis plus vieille que j'en ai l'air. »

Peut-être un peu. Edward ne doute toujours pas qu'elle soit trop jeune pour lui pour être en train de faire ça… quelle que soit la nature de _ça._ Gamine, s'efforce-t-il de se rappeler. Superbe, séduisante et narquoise. Mais ce n'est qu'une gamine.

« Vas-tu m'attendre ici, Bella ? » Demande-t-il. « C'est plus sûr. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir toute seule là-bas. » Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Elle est jeune, belle, et pas méfiante pour deux sous. Son amie Rose a raison.

La trace de sourire disparaît. « Je peux prendre soin de moi, Edward. »

Edward n'est pas assez stupide pour argumenter avec elle à ce sujet. Il a grandi avec une sœur, après tout. « Je ne veux pas que tu prennes la fuite. » C'est vrai, dans une certaine mesure. « Mais je vais devoir aller sur scène bientôt. »

« Reste, B. » C'est Rose. Edward est un peu surpris de l'entendre être d'accord avec lui, mais alors il se rappelle combien elle était furieuse que Bella ait pris le large de son propre chef. Elle ne veut probablement simplement pas qu'elle lui refasse le même coup.

« Reste, » approuve Emmett. Il brandit un verre à shooter dans sa direction. « Il y a encore de la tequila blanche à profusion, et je parie que nous pourrions trouver des citrons verts quelque part. »

« Pas de citron vert. » Edward est catégorique à ce sujet alors qu'il s'installe sur un sofa, entraînant Bella à côté de lui. La combinaison de la tequila fraîchement distillée et du citron vert ne signifie pas nécessairement 'body shots,' mais il ne veut prendre aucun risque. Emmett est d'une imprévisibilité consternante, et Sam et Jasper continuent de lui lancer des regards irrités qui, espère-t-il, passeront inaperçus aux yeux de Bella.

Elle consent à s'asseoir avec lui, mais il y a une expression qu'Edward ne reconnaît pas sur son doux visage. « Je ne suis pas venue ici à la recherche d'un père, Edward. »

Est-ce que ça signifie qu'elle n'en a pas ? Comment diable est-il censé savoir ? Edward déteste les commentaires sibyllins. « Tant mieux, » dit-il lentement, « parce que je ne suis pas intéressé à avoir une fille adolescente en ce moment. »

Elle le considère pendant une autre minute avant de retomber contre le canapé. « C'est de bonne guerre. »

Maintenant il se demande si elle vient juste d'admettre être une adolescente.

Peu importe. Il ira probablement en enfer de toute façon, parce qu'en ce moment il essaye très fort de ne pas regretter la perte de ce joli cul qui était contre lui la minute précédente. C'est un peu difficile.

À la place il s'assoit aussi près d'elle que possible, appréciant la chaleur de son côté pressé contre le sien, et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière. Son cuir chevelu démange, lui rappelant une fois de plus qu'il devrait vraiment laver – et peut-être couper – ses cheveux. Elle tend la main vers lui et saisit un pli de son ample manche de flanelle grise, le frottant doucement entre son pouce et son index. La chemise est vieille et usée, superposée à un tee-shirt blanc qui, objectivement, n'est plus si blanc que ça. Il sait qu'il exhale les odeurs du bar et de leur autobus. La fumée, l'alcool, la sueur. Les vêtements sales ou qui sentent le moisi, ou qui sont roussis à cause de la chaleur excessive des séchoirs des laveries automatiques. C'est l'odeur de la route, et il en a l'habitude maintenant. Mêlée avec un peu de vapeurs d'essence et ce qu'Emmett laisse cramer dans leur minuscule kitchenette, et c'est pratiquement l'odeur de la maison pour lui.

Il se demande à quoi elle pense en triturant le tissu.

« Tu es de Seattle. » Ce n'est pas tout à fait une question, et ses yeux ne quittent pas son pouce, qui frotte toujours un pan de la chemise.

« Ouais, et c'est bon d'être de retour à la maison. » En réalité, il n'est pas encore sûr à ce sujet. Il ne se fera pas à l'idée que la tournée est terminée tant qu'il ne dormira pas dans son propre lit en n'ayant rien à faire le lendemain matin au réveil. « Et toi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Je suis ici, pas vrai ? »

Ouais, elle est ici. Il se demande si Rose serait plus disposée que Bella à lui donner des informations. Mais alors il se demande si Rose connaîtrait même les réponses à ses questions.

« Tu t'y connais au sujet des amplis, » dit-il, l'air de ne pas y toucher. « Qu'est-ce que tu connais d'autre ? Est-ce que tu joues d'un instrument ? »

« Mm, » marmonne-t-elle évasivement. Elle lâche finalement sa manche et le regarde à nouveau. En dépit de ses réponses énigmatiques, ses yeux doux demeurent imperturbables. « En quelque sorte. Je veux dire, oui. Je joue la guitare, et Rose m'a donné un harmonica l'an dernier pour m'amuser. Mais… » Elle hausse les épaules, et ce sourire chaleureux et narquois fait une autre apparition. « Ce n'est pas vraiment ma vocation, tu sais ? Rose – elle veut chanter. C'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Je pense qu'il faut vraiment ressentir cette sorte de passion pour la musique si on veut être musicien. C'est logique, non ? »

« C'est tout à fait logique. » Edward est d'accord avec elle, sans contredit. Mais il ne cherche pas à avoir une discussion philosophique sur l'art, et il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à la vocation de Rose. Il essaye d'apprendre quelque chose d'autre en ce moment. « Donc tu peux jouer, mais ce n'est pas ta vocation. »

Elle hoche la tête. « J'aime écouter de la musique. J'aime l'anonymat des bars sombres et tout ça, tu vois ? Et comment parfois y a un truc qui cloche, dans l'ambiance, je veux dire, entre le public et le groupe de musiciens sur scène. Mais quand ça clique, c'est magique. »

« Tu sembles très passionnée. » Edward prend sa main gauche et elle le laisse faire. Il sait de quoi elle parle – cette énergie, l'échange entre les musiciens et l'audience qui s'alimentent mutuellement. Ça n'arrive pas toujours, mais le _high _quand ça se produit peut durer des heures. Il tourne la paume de sa main vers le haut et examine les coussinets de ses doigts. Ses ongles sont courts et propres, et elle a les callosités révélatrices de quelqu'un qui, en effet, joue d'un instrument à cordes.

« J'aime la musique, » concède-t-elle, sa voix baissant légèrement tandis qu'il trace ses callosités avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle n'aura pas beaucoup de sensations à cet endroit-là, où les nerfs sont emmitouflés dans la couche protectrice formée par l'accumulation de peau plus dure. « Mais ce n'est pas ma vocation. »

« Quelle est ta vocation ? » Elle troque leurs mains, utilisant les deux siennes pour prendre celle d'Edward en coupe, et il la laisse examiner ses propres callosités. Elles sont plus grosses et plus rugueuses que les siennes, mais c'est prévisible chez un professionnel. Elle fléchit sa main gauche, étirant ses doigts pour rencontrer les siens, extrémité sur extrémité, cal sur cal.

« Je ne sais pas encore, » admet-elle. « As-tu toujours su ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« Oui, » répond Edward, et c'est vrai. Il a toujours voulu être musicien. Il a toujours voulu la vie nomade, les bars obscurs pleins à craquer de musique, les accords se comprimant dans les éclats d'espace entre les gens, entraînés dans les poumons tandis qu'ils respirent. Il n'a pas toujours su son genre de prédilection, à quoi il voulait que sa musique ressemble. Mais ce qu'il voulait _faire_ – ça n'a jamais été un sujet de questionnement. « Ne penses-tu pas à l'avenir ? »

Il ne veut pas la vexer, mais il est clair qu'elle n'aime pas la question quand elle détache ses doigts des siens et laisse tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. « Non. Pas vraiment. » Ses dents du haut mordent un peu sur sa lèvre inférieure ; elle paraît réfléchir. « Pas beaucoup plus loin que le bout de la nuit, en général. »

Ce n'est… pas exactement une réponse qu'Edward s'attendait à entendre. Lentement, en observant son visage pour y voir des signes de désaccord, il s'empare à nouveau de sa main. Les mains prises séparément sont-elles mineures ? Qu'importe, ce cul l'est certainement. Il soulève sa main et embrasse ses jointures, juste un léger frôlement de lèvres, de tendres excuses pour la question qui l'a perturbée. « Pourquoi pas ? » Demande-t-il, les mots prononcés contre sa peau. « N'essayent-ils pas de vous préparer pour l'avenir à l'école ? »

Elle retire sa main. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais à l'école ? »

« Arrête de jouer à te défiler, Bella. » Il ne sait pas à quel genre de jeu elle essaye de jouer, honnêtement. Elle doit savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Elle doit savoir que personne n'est dupe de sa petite comédie selon laquelle elle est assez vieille pour être ici. « Quel âge as-tu vraiment ? Honnêtement. »

Elle lui lance un regard qui est pur poison et il sent son corps se ramasser et ses muscles se contracter. Elle s'apprête à bouger. Il sait qu'il a merdé, mais il est frustré. Il ne veut pas être un accessoire dans son jeu de faux-semblant. Elle est magnifique, et à part cette susceptibilité au sujet de son âge, il aime sa personnalité. Il veut s'assurer que personne dans ce bar ne lui fasse de mal – ce soir, en tout cas. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire si elle prend l'habitude de se faufiler dans les clubs. Mais comment est-il censé faire ça, bordel, si elle n'est pas honnête ?

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il n'est pas préparé quand, au contraire, elle se déplace sur le canapé pour venir chevaucher sa taille, ses cuisses nues pressées fermement contre l'extérieur de ses jambes. Ses mains agrippent ses épaules et ses yeux presque noirs flamboient. « Tu crois que je joue à un jeu ? » Cette bouche rose parfaite est tendue de mécontentement. « À quel foutu jeu est-ce que _toi _tu joues, bonhomme ? Si tu penses que je suis si jeune, tu fais quoi, là, connerie de bordel ? »

Nom de Dieu, c'est si bon de l'avoir comme ça sur lui. Ses mains reposent sur ses jambes élancées, juste au-dessus de ses genoux pliés, et cette chaleur sur ses paumes est… tout. Il veut ignorer ce qu'elle dit et se perdre dans la sensation de la peau si chaude, mais il ne peut pas.

Parce qu'elle a raison.

Il l'a taquinée toute la soirée, venant à elle malgré ses excuses, malgré le fait qu'il _sait _qu'il ne devrait pas. Il y a quelque chose à son sujet : cette bouche veloutée et railleuse, son étrange beauté obscure, la manière franche qu'elle a de lui parler…

Aguichante adolescente qu'il ne faut pas toucher.

D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'a pas fait assez pour finir en taule, mais il va probablement quand même aller en enfer.

Il lève les yeux vers elle, qui plane très légèrement au-dessus de lui, s'arc-boutant sur ses épaules. À sa grande surprise, elle sourit. Elle lève une de ses mains, et comme elle prend sa joue mal rasée en coupe, il tourne la tête pour frôler son nez contre le tendre intérieur de son poignet. Elle doit y avoir appliqué du parfum plus tôt. Elle sent la verdure qui pousse, comme le jardin de sa mère au printemps. Il respire profondément.

« Gap Grass. » Sa voix est douce. « J'ai dix-sept ans, Edward. C'est plus que l'âge légal de consentement. Tout va bien. Tu veux voir mon permis de conduire ? »

Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept. Six ans sa cadette. Edward réfléchit pendant une longue minute.

_Ah et puis merde_, se dit-il. Il redresse le menton, sa bouche rencontrant ce doux sourire qu'il a contemplé toute la soirée.

Et oui, elle a aussi bon goût que ce qu'il imaginait. Adorable môme, le souffle encore teinté d'un léger soupçon d'alcool. Il suce sa lèvre inférieure, et avec un petit rire essoufflé elle s'abandonne, le laissant tirer la chair moelleuse dans sa bouche. Quelque part dans la pièce, Emmett pouffe de rire. Edward se fiche que ce soit ou non à ses dépens. Il est occupé à embrasser cette fille étrange. Oui, elle est trop jeune pour être dans le bar, mais elle n'est pas trop jeune, légalement, pour qu'il la touche. Il n'a pas besoin de continuer à se retenir.

Alors il ne le fait pas.

Ses mains trouvent sa taille, puis ses hanches, tandis qu'elle s'abaisse, s'asseyant sur ses jambes plutôt que de voltiger au-dessus de lui. La langue de Bella lèche la lèvre supérieure d'Edward, et il sent ses dents l'érafler pendant un instant avant qu'il ne pousse plus loin, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant plus fort, plus profondément. Une de ses mains à elle glisse sensuellement jusqu'à son cou, trouvant les cheveux soyeux à la base de son crâne et s'entremêlant délicatement à eux. Elle est chaude et douce, et il peut sentir son sourire contre sa bouche alors que ses mains glissent sur sa jupe, prenant son petit cul bien ferme en coupe. C'est le baiser parfait, et Edward ne la pousse pas plus loin. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui roule des pelles en coulisses au lieu d'Emmett, et il est conscient des autres personnes dans la pièce. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre entre lui et cette fille, ça se passera en privé. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'elle ressent, mais bon sang, il n'est pas intéressé à partager.

« Yo, Edward. »

La voix rigide de Jasper n'est pas accueillante, mais Edward sait ce que ça signifie. La deuxième partie du spectacle est terminée et il est temps de se préparer à monter sur scène. Il effleure la mâchoire de Bella avec son nez, trouvant une autre zone agréablement parfumée derrière son oreille. « Il faut que j'y aille. » Sa voix est plus profonde qu'il ne s'y attendait, un peu rude. La musique est sa vie, mais entre un battement de cœur et le suivant, il n'est franchement pas sûr de pouvoir se lever et quitter cette fille.

« Je m'en doute bien, Edward » Elle bécote doucement ses lèvres, et il ne peut qu'espérer que c'est la réticence qui ralentit ses mouvements alors qu'elle s'enlève de sur lui pour se rasseoir à ses côtés sur le divan.

« Seras-tu encore là quand je reviendrai ? » Il attrape gentiment son menton, plongeant dans ses yeux limpides. Si elle ne dit pas oui, il ne pense pas qu'il puisse honnêtement la laisser. Pas avant de réussir à la faire changer d'avis.

Quelque chose dont il n'est pas sûr brille dans ses yeux. « Essayes-tu encore d'être mon père ? »

« Loin de là. »

Elle tourne la tête, ses yeux cherchant Rose, et Edward les observe échanger un long regard. C'est manifestement un regard éloquent, mais leurs visages demeurent sans expression. Il n'a aucune idée de la signification de leur conversation silencieuse.

« Edward. » Jasper commence à s'impatienter.

« Bella ? »

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, sombre et légèrement enflée de ses baisers. Il la regarde tandis qu'elle libère sa lèvre puis glisse sa langue lentement sur la chair pulpeuse. Rose détourne le regard avant Bella. Edward ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais il décide qu'il s'en fiche quand elle se retourne vers lui et incline sa tête dans un petit geste affirmatif.

Il l'embrasse encore, brièvement. « Reste. » Le murmure se situe quelque part entre une demande et une revendication ; il n'est pas tout à fait sûr non plus qu'elle lui obéira.

« Y a-t-il un endroit d'où je peux te regarder ? »

Edward ne peut résister à ces yeux. « Oui, » dit-il, « directement en coulisse. Je vais te montrer. » Il prend sa main, la serrant doucement, et tout ce qu'il peut faire en lui montrant où se tenir pour regarder le show, c'est espérer qu'elle tienne sa promesse.

**ooo**

La foule veut deux rappels – les gens savent que c'est le dernier spectacle de la tournée – et au moment où Edward retourne dans le foyer des artistes, il dégouline de sueur, est un peu grisé par la prestation, et complètement épuisé. Bella n'est plus juste à la sortie de la scène en train de regarder, et il est un peu anxieux jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le salon et aperçoive cette demi-queue de cheval de cheveux foncés. Rosalie n'est pas dans les parages, à ce qu'il peut voir, mais une des filles qui était suspendue à Emmett plus tôt est encore là. Ses racines plus foncées paraissent tellement qu'il se demande si c'est voulu. Est-ce que les racines de cheveux non colorées sont une nouvelle tendance maintenant ? Une sorte de… déclaration ? Il n'en sait foutrement rien.

« Bella. »

Elle se retourne, et Edward jurerait qu'il y a du soulagement dans son sourire. Il lui offre un bras, ne sachant pas si elle veut s'approcher davantage de lui alors qu'il est saturé de transpiration. Elle vient à lui, cependant, se glissant sous son bras, son corps froid maintenant par rapport au sien. Il la serre contre son flanc et voit le visage de l'autre fille se tordre en une grimace de dégoût. A-t-elle été désagréable avec Bella ? L'a-t-elle emmerdée ? Edward plisse les yeux, parce que c'est inacceptable. Personne n'a le droit de se comporter en salope dans son espace derrière la scène. Pas envers Bella, du moins.

« Tu es vraiment bon, » dit-elle, inclinant la tête vers le haut pour rencontrer ses yeux tandis qu'il l'attire plus près de son corps. Ce n'est pas le genre d'éloge flatteur qu'il s'attend à recevoir de la plupart des gens, mais aussi, Bella n'est pas la plupart des gens. « Votre acoustique n'était-elle pas un peu désaccordée durant ce premier rappel ? On aurait dit que quelque chose clochait, peut-être avec la corde de ré. »

« Ouais, » grimace-t-il. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse quelqu'un d'autre ajuster l'équipement. »

Elle écrase son nez. « Je ne t'aurais pas fait ça. »

« Oui, mais toi, chaton, tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens. »

Elle rayonne. « Merci. Mais ne m'appelle pas chaton. »

Edward n'argumente pas, mais c'est ce qu'elle est. Elle est un curieux petit chaton, et son intrépidité va lui causer des ennuis un de ces jours si elle ne fait pas attention. _Il _ne va pas lui faire de mal, mais il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'hommes dans le monde qui ont des mœurs encore plus laxistes que lui et qui n'ont pas ses scrupules.

« Viens chez moi ce soir, » dit-il à la place, ignorant le bruit de ses compagnons de scène et des filles, et de certains des gars de la deuxième formation qui traînent encore dans la salle.

Elle considère sa proposition, baladant sa main sur le tissu humide de sa chemise. « C'est où chez toi ? »

« Wallingford. »

Elle penche légèrement la tête de côté en le regardant. « Je vais venir, » répond-elle, ses yeux noirs insondables, « si je peux y passer la nuit. Je préfère une promenade matinale sous les regards suspicieux à une errance dans des quartiers inconnus avant le lever du jour. »

Edward ne peut pas se retenir. Il l'attrape et la soulève, entendant son cri aigu au-dessus des voix plus graves des hommes dans la pièce. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et il comprime ce petit cul parfait dans ses mains. Putain, oui, elle va passer la nuit. _Au moins_ ça. Ouais, il veut la baiser maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est légalement autorisé à le faire, mais il veut aussi comprendre cette étrange petite fille qui aime tellement la musique mais qui ne veut pas être musicienne et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parvient à entrer dans les bars alors qu'elle a l'air encore plus jeune que le trop jeune âge qu'elle a déjà. « Bella, » dit-il, se rappelant juste à temps de ne pas l'appeler son chaton, « n'importe quel type qui t'aura laissée errer dans des quartiers que tu ne connais pas alors qu'il fait encore nuit est un type chez qui tu n'aurais pas dû aller en premier lieu. »

Elle pousse légèrement sur sa poitrine. « Rose et moi, on est très bonnes pour les choisir. Je n'ai jamais été attaquée, et elle a seulement été attaquée une fois. »

En ce qui concerne Edward, ce genre de statistiques ne fait qu'augmenter les probabilités que la prochaine fois, peu importe quand celle-ci arrivera, sera celle où elle se fera blesser. Il agrippe son corps pour le souder à lui, aimant la façon dont elle serre ses jambes autour de lui en retour. « Tu restes avec moi cette nuit, » lui dit-il. « Et au matin je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner… à condition que tu aimes les céréales froides et les toasts. »

Bella éclate de rire, et c'est un son agréable qui n'a rien à voir avec les gloussements fades et affectés de l'autre poulette qu'il peut entendre à travers la pièce. Elle appuie son front contre le sien, et une de ses mains quitte son épaule, le bout de son index jouant négligemment sur ses lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche et le capture entre ses dents, le recourbant lentement. Elle ne se dérobe pas. « Ramène-moi chez toi, alors. » Son murmure est un souffle chaud dans son oreille.

Et donc c'est ce qu'il fait.

C'est presque l'heure de fermeture de toute façon, et il prétend ne pas voir les regards désapprobateurs de Sam et Jasper alors qu'il entraîne Bella dehors par la porte arrière pour trouver un taxi. Ils peuvent désapprouver tant qu'ils veulent. Elle a l'âge légal et il l'emmène chez lui. « Est-ce que Rose va appeler la police ou quelque chose si elle ne peut pas te trouver ? » C'est son seul souci. Rose est un peu effrayante, pour être honnête. Il ne sait pas si elles vivent ensemble ou quoi, il sait seulement qu'elles sont très proches l'une de l'autre, et il ne veut pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'énerver quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. Il veut uniquement se concentrer sur cette fille.

Mais Bella secoue la tête, et son expression n'est pas troublée. « Tout baigne. »

C'est la dernière pensée qu'il a au sujet du sosie d'Elle Macpherson cette nuit-là.

**ooo**

Quand ils arrivent à son appartement, Edward ne s'excuse pas pour l'odeur de renfermé et de moisi, et Bella ne pose pas de question. Elle le suit avec ses mains fourrées dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, et une fois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur avec la porte refermée derrière eux, elle est pressée contre lui et sa bouche est sur la sienne.

Il n'y a pas de bavardage malaisé, pas de 'tour' de la garçonnière sobre et à peine meublée. C'est parfait – exactement ce que désire Edward. Il la hisse à nouveau dans ses bras, adorant la sensation de ses jambes enroulées autour de lui, son corps ferme pressé contre le sien. D'une main il ajuste le thermostat à côté de la porte pour qu'ils ne gèlent pas – non pas que ça semble susceptible de se produire de sitôt – et ensuite plus rien n'a d'importance à part la sensation de ce petit corps chaud hissé contre le sien.

La bouche de Bella est partout sur celle d'Edward, refusant de libérer d'abord ses lèvres, puis sa langue, suçant fort avant de la relâcher uniquement pour saisir sa lèvre inférieure et la mordre. Elle n'est pas timide, pas à ce sujet, et Edward aime ça. Il soupçonne qu'elle puisse avoir bu davantage pendant qu'il était sur scène d'après la vive morsure de l'alcool sur son haleine autrement sucrée, mais elle ne se comporte pas comme si elle était ivre, ou même un peu éméchée. Il laisse faire. Quel adolescent ne boit pas même s'il n'a pas l'âge ? Il sait qu'il l'a fait.

Au lieu de sa chambre, il l'emmène à la salle de bain. Elle a beau ne pas particulièrement se soucier de sa sueur et de son odeur, mais lui s'en préoccupe. Il l'installe sur le comptoir, restant entre ses cuisses pendant que ses bras libèrent son poids. Elle est… il ne peut pas la lâcher. Ça lui fait mal, ça le fait souffrir physiquement, quand il essaye de mettre de l'espace entre leurs corps. Il a été plus ou moins célibataire pendant le plus clair de la tournée, si on fait abstraction de sa main et de quelques rencontres alors qu'il était bourré, et son corps a besoin du contact doux et suave d'une fille.

Mais il y a plus que ça. C'est _cette_ fille, celle qu'il était certain pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée de ne pas pouvoir avoir, celle à cause de qui il pensait aboutir en enfer. Elle est tellement chaude, sa bouche humide et disposée, prenant ce qu'il lui donne même s'il l'embrasse brutalement – à lui causer des bleus. Une des mains de Bella tire ses cheveux, et son autre main se glisse sous l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, la chaleur de sa paume coulant en lui alors qu'elle se faufile de son abdomen à son dos, ses doigts agrippant, ses petits ongles courts mordant sa peau avec des piqûres d'agréable douleur. Il resserre sa propre main dans ses longs cheveux, tirant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle libère sa bouche et ouvre les yeux. Ils sont tellement sombres, son visage rougi et rose, et il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la façon dont sa poitrine se soulève à chaque respiration rapide sous le haut en denim de sa robe baby doll. Sa main quitte son dos et glisse vers le bas, pressant son cul avant de dériver vers l'avant de son jeans lâche, trouvant sa verge dure comme du marbre à travers le tissu.

« Bella… » Il n'est pas sûr s'il s'agit d'une demande ou d'une mise en garde. Elle le serre légèrement et, nom de Dieu, c'est si bon. Ça fait trop longtemps, beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps. Ses mains s'accrochent aux petits boutons en métal sur le devant de sa robe, et il en défait trois avant de décider que c'est assez. Il soulève sa petite jupe, et elle le relâche juste assez longtemps pour lever ses bras au-dessus de sa tête afin qu'il puisse tirer la robe et l'enlever. Il entend deux bruits sourds se faire écho alors qu'elle retire ses grosses chaussures et les laisse tomber.

Sans la robe, il peut à peine s'empêcher de s'emparer de son corps comme un maniaque. Il a besoin d'elle, a besoin de la chaleur et de la ruée de plaisir, du son de sa respiration haletante dans ses oreilles. Son soutien-gorge et sa petite culotte assortie sont couverts de fleurs – des marguerites. C'est… un peu ridicule, mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir alors qu'elle détache son soutif et qu'elle le glisse le long de ses bras.

Ces seins… Il capture un petit mamelon rose durci avec ses lèvres, appuyant sur le bas de son dos avec ses mains, arquant joliment son corps tandis qu'elle ratisse ses ongles courts sur ses bras. Putain, ce qu'elle lui fait est tellement agréable. Tout d'elle. Elle sent le bar qu'ils viennent de quitter, mais l'odeur chaude de sa peau est juste en dessous, et ça le rend fou. Il veut être propre… Il veut être en elle… veut… il veut…

Elle pousse contre lui, et quand il lui permet de se redresser, elle saisit sa chemise de flanelle, la tirant le long de ses bras. Il suit avec le tee-shirt sous celle-ci pendant que les mains de Bella déboutonnent sa braguette et descendent la fermeture Éclair.

« Tu vas être ma mort, petite fille, » gémit-il tandis qu'elle pousse ses mains sous son boxer, faisant tout glisser vers le bas en même temps.

« Tu peux en prendre, vieux bonhomme. » Ses yeux brillent avec humour alors qu'il l'enlève du comptoir pour pouvoir avoir accès à son cul couvert de marguerites. Elle presse son corps contre le sien, poitrine contre torse, le sexe palpitant d'Edward piégé entre eux. Plus que tout, il veut être à l'intérieur de cette fille. La sensation de son slip, le dernier vêtement laissé entre eux, est inacceptable. Il saisit les côtés et tire fermement vers le bas, et elle l'enlève avant d'envoyer valser le morceau de tissu avec son pied. « Devrais-je te laisser seul pour prendre ta douche ? »

Tout en le taquinant, elle tend les mains vers lui une fois encore. L'une d'elle s'enroule autour de sa verge tandis que l'autre s'empare de sa hanche, et il ne peut empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle tire un peu, ce doux sourire narquois de retour.

Edward veut l'arrêter. C'est-à-dire, une partie de lui le veut. Une partie de lui veut faire de cette expérience quelque chose de sensuel plutôt que de rapide – une douche chaude pour tous les deux, la sensation d'une peau humide sous ses mains, sur sa langue, puis l'emmener au lit. C'est la chose qu'il conviendrait de faire, pense-t-il, s'il y a quelque chose de convenable à propos d'elle et lui ensemble.

Mais l'autre partie de lui a trop besoin de ça, besoin d'elle, et de la pression de sa main caressant son phallus. Ça fait trop longtemps ; il ne va pas durer. Il espère que ça ne la dérangera pas. Peut-être que s'il vient, ce sera mieux. Peut-être que cette folle chaleur dans son corps se calmera et mijotera plus tranquillement, devenant ainsi contrôlable.

Aussi ne l'arrête-t-il pas, même s'il soupçonne qu'il devrait, alors qu'elle lui adresse un autre sourire moqueur et qu'ensuite elle se met lentement à genoux devant lui. Edward inspire profondément. Non, il ne va certainement pas durer longtemps. Pas si –

La sensation de sa langue léchant doucement le dessous de sa verge jusqu'en haut le fait gémir, et ses mains se tendent pour tenir sa tête. Si elle n'aime pas ça, il est désolé, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. Il doit s'accrocher à quelque chose si elle a l'intention de lui administrer ce genre de traitement.

Mais elle ne proteste pas, et il sent la chaleur humide de sa petite bouche envelopper son gland, lui volant son souffle. Son corps est de granit, tendu. Ses mains se resserrent en poings dans ses cheveux alors qu'il attrape les derniers lambeaux de son contrôle, se forçant à ne pas s'enfoncer profondément, à la laisser faire ceci à sa manière. Mais bon Dieu que c'est difficile. Il a mal, son corps tremble avec le désir refoulé de pousser violemment et en profondeur. Elle lève les yeux vers lui avec un curieux petit haussement de sourcil, sa bouche étirée autour de lui, et Edward espère de tout son cœur qu'il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Lentement, au cas où il aurait mal interprété ses intentions, il pousse vers l'avant en même temps qu'il la tire plus près de lui.

Elle bourdonne autour de lui, sa langue tourbillonnant, frottant le dessous de son membre viril tandis qu'il commence à foutre son visage, poussant juste un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Ses jolies lèvres sont serrées sur sa longueur, et elle applique une succion chaque fois qu'il se retire, comme si elle combattait le reflux de ses coups de rein. Il atteint le fond de sa gorge, sentant l'obstruction, mais elle ne le ressort pas. Elle ajuste plutôt l'angle de son cou, prend une grande respiration par le nez, et ne bouge pas.

Il pousse vers l'avant expérimentalement. Elle ne bronche pas quand il s'enfonce plus profondément, sa gorge se fermant autour de lui. Ses yeux sont fermés, son visage un masque de concentration. Il se retire, mais pas beaucoup. Perdre cette chaleur humide fait trop mal, il ne peut s'y résigner. Il veut garder cette sensation pour toujours. Lorsqu'il pousse en avant encore une fois, ce n'est plus si lent, plus si doux. Elle le prend, le prend lui, ses mains tenant ses hanches, sa bouche se mouvant maintenant en cadence avec lui, sa gorge l'avalant. C'est trop, trop à la fois, et il n'en peut plus. Avec un petit grognement brusque, il jouit, la tenant immobile en se déversant dans sa gorge.

Ils sont tous les deux haletants quand il glisse enfin hors de sa bouche, et il se crispe quand elle donne un dernier petit coup sur son gland avec cette langue rose. Elle se redresse, mordillant le long d'un côté du V bien défini de son bassin.

« Petite folichonne, va. » Il a encore besoin d'elle – putain oui, il la veut. Il est loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. Il saisit ses mains et la hisse sur ses pieds, puis il la tourne vers la douche et donne une claque sur son cul. « Entre là. »

Elle glapit, mettant la main sur la marque chaude qu'il a laissée sur ses fesses, et fronce les sourcils par-dessus son épaule en entrant dans la baignoire. Edward la suit, ajustant le pommeau de douche afin qu'il ne vaporise pas dans leur direction avant que l'eau ne se réchauffe.

Maintenant qu'il est mieux en mesure de vraiment apprécier son corps nu, Edward en profite pour le contempler. Sa peau est pêche et crème, rouge de chaleur là où l'eau la frappe, ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants. Ses seins sont petits et ronds, avec de mignons petits tétons roses qui durcissent quand il met ses mains sur elle, la ramenant vers lui, les prenant en coupe dans ses mains. Elle le laisse mordre et lécher son chemin vers le bas de son cou mouillé et sur son épaule tandis qu'il presse ses seins et pince les mamelons, la travaillant lentement, apprenant le son de ses soupirs. Il est un peu plus calme à présent, alors qu'avant il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Il faufile une main entre ses jambes, tâtant sa toison soyeuse, puis une zone de peau lisse et nue comme ses doigts trouvent ses petites lèvres et plongent entre elles.

Elle expire lentement, son corps ramollissant contre lui. Edward est dur à nouveau, et il appuie sa verge contre son cul tandis que ses doigts s'immiscent plus profondément, trouvant son clitoris gonflé et l'encerclant légèrement. Le gémissement qu'elle lui donne est électrique, et il pousse à nouveau contre elle, son sexe glissant entre ses jambes alors qu'elle prend une position plus écartée, le laissant frotter contre elle. Il ne va pas la pénétrer sans protection, se dit-il avec fermeté, mais bon sang, cette sensation est divine. Il pousse par derrière, le gland de son long phallus rencontrant ses doigts dans son mouvement, écartant ses plis, frottant le long de sa fente ruisselante. Elle bouge elle aussi, appuyant rythmiquement contre ses doigts qui tournent autour de son clitoris. Il peut sentir à quel point elle veut ceci, et il ne va pas le lui refuser.

« Chaton, » souffle-t-il contre son épaule mouillée. « Joli petit chaton. Tu m'as rendu fou toute la nuit, et maintenant tu es à moi et je vais te rendre la pareille. Tu as une petite bouche foutrement coquine. Peut-être que tu aimerais voir ce que je peux faire avec la mienne ? »

Le bruit implorant avec lequel elle le récompense et la façon dont elle pousse plus fort contre ses doigts lui disent que oui, elle le veut certainement. L'eau lui vient à la bouche rien que d'y penser, mais pas ici. Faire un cunnilingus à une fille dans une douche est juste malaisé. Au lieu de ça, il bouge ses doigts plus vite sur son clitoris, pinçant et roulant un mamelon avec son autre main, l'immobilisant contre lui tandis qu'il pousse. Une plainte aiguë quitte la bouche de Bella et elle tressaille dans ses bras. Il la tient plus étroitement, la garde immobile, lui faisant prendre ce qu'il lui donne alors que son corps se convulse et que ses cris augmentent en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle se répande par-dessus bord, venant contre lui, son petit corps étroit aux prises avec l'instinct de se mouvoir, de se courber avec la sensation qui l'inonde. Il est toujours dur ; le besoin d'être en elle est accablant.

« S'il te plaît, » dit-elle. Putain, il adore ça. Son petit cul pousse contre lui, et il la sent se cambrer, essayant d'avoir sa verge exactement là où elle la veut.

« Pas ici, bébé, » gémit-il, même si c'est précisément ce qu'il veut lui aussi. « Je ne voudrais pas faire un autre petit chaton à un chaton comme toi. »

Un gémissement plaintif quitte sa bouche, mais elle arrête de se tortiller et de se cambrer contre lui. « Bonne fille, » chantonne Edward. Il frotte lentement ses seins, ses dents éraflant la peau humide de son épaule. C'est trop bon de l'avoir dans ses bras ; il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir la laisser s'en aller. Elle halète, sa poitrine se soulevant comme la houle sous sa main tandis qu'il la tient tout près de lui. Il n'a pas encore été en elle, et il sait déjà que ceci est différent – différent de tout autre liaison qu'il ait jamais eue.

Après une minute, elle se retourne dans ses bras. Ses yeux sont grands et sombres – vaporeux, rassasiés. Elle lève une main et prend sa joue en coupe, se mettant sur la pointe de ses orteils pour frôler ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Tu _vas_ quand même me baiser, hein ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu cries, bébé. » Il mordille sa lèvre alors qu'elle se détache de lui.

Elle prend le pain de savon dans le porte-savon, ce doux sourire moqueur apparaissant une fois de plus. « Bon. Mais ne m'appelle pas chaton. »

**o ~ ****Fin ~ o**

**Au sens littéral, Swan Song veut dire Le chant du cygne, mais le personnage de Bella Swan dans cette histoire me rappelait la Melody Nelson de Serge Gainsbourg…**

**Edward se commande une bière Redhook et commande deux Zima à Bella au cours de cette soirée grunge. Si vous faites une recherche sur Internet, vous découvrirez comme moi que c'était une boisson légèrement alcoolisée très à la mode dans les années 90, mais qu'elle n'existe plus de nos jours (sauf au Japon), et la fragrance **_**Grass **_**de Gap non plus, d'ailleurs…**

**À noter qu'il s'agit d'une fin provisoire puisque l'auteure a l'intention d'écrire une suite à cet OS.**

**Mille mercis à mes pré-lectrices MaPlumeMagique et Louise Malone, et à ma correctrice mlca66.**

**Milk**


End file.
